Road to Recovery
by ALynnL
Summary: When Greece's economy starts to fail, he is assigned to live with Germany and his brother Prussia. One day, Germany has to leave for a world conference, and Greece's health takes a sudden turn for the worse. Can Prussia care for him all by himself?


**Road to Recovery**

_**A/N: This fan fiction is dedicated to Maylin_C and iiAnarchyDuck of Gaia Online. I thank Maylin for the original RP that brought the concept of this story to life, and my dearest Ducky for giving me the inspiration and push to finally finish it. You two are my fellow writers, Hetalia fans, and most of all, my good friends, and this would not be possible without you.**_

It was just another ordinary day for Gilbert Bielschmidt. He got out of bed at his usual time, when his digital clock read 9:45 am. (This was a whole three hours later than his brother Germany's wake-up time, something that was often brought up, but Gilbert ignored.) As a former nation, Gilbert was now Prussia in name only. While he sometimes had the responsibilities with being in charge of the eastern half of unified Germany, he didn't carry the full load of his younger brother Ludwig, who represented the whole Federation.

Most of the time, Gilbert was stuck at home. Sometimes he gardened, other times he walked the dogs, but most of the time, his brother ordered him to clean. Gilbert grew bored of all that quickly. He found his escape from the boring chores within his room and his blog. It was not unusual for Prussia to spend hours, even a full day typing up the stories in what he called his "amazing diary."

Picking out a black graphic tee with one of his favorite rock bands and a pair of light denim jeans, Prussia dressed for the day. He flipped open his trusty black laptop, turning it on. Gilbert grabbed a large pair of black headphones off a night stand that was cluttered with gaming magazines, a half-eaten package of chips, and an unfinished energy drink. Prussia hardly minded the mess. He slipped on the headphones without a care. He opened up a play list of some of his favorite music, and started to nod his head to the beat. While the lyrics and the melodies played into his ears, Gilbert's fingers drummed up his next big story from his Awesome Diaries.

Mid-sentence, Prussia stopped. He thought he heard a noise over his music. That was impossible though! Nothing could be _that_ loud. _"I'm imagining it! I need to post this up so my followers can read about what a great weekend I had!"_ he thought.

Prussia heard the noise again. He decided to ignore it. When it grew louder, he ignored it again.

Then, something happened. The noise grew not only louder, but clearer. It sounded as if someone was shouting.

"East, are you awake? Answer me!"

"_It's West who's making that racket? What on earth does he want?" _Prussia thought.

"Gilbert, I'm coming in!" His brother's voice said through the door.

"Wait, wha-"

Prussia's speech was interrupted by the sound of his door bursting open. The light-haired man jumped slightly, as Germany stomped in. Because he was so tall and so muscular, Germany towered over Prussia with almost no effort. It wasn't his size that frightened people though. Not even the loudness of his brother's voice scared Prussia much. He had seen worse. But that piercing glare that Ludwig directed at Gilbert was enough to make him stand rigid.

"East, you're supposed to answer when other people are calling your name!" Ludwig exclaimed in his deep, loud voice.

"And you're supposed to knock when you enter someone's room, West." Gilbert retorted.

Even though Ludwig shouted at him, his older brother seemed unfazed. _"I can't believe he talked back to me! He even kept his headphones on!"_ Germany thought in disdain.

Germany had no time for this. There was something important he had to say, but Gilbert wasn't giving him the time of day! How could he get him to listen? Making a quick decision, Germany reached down and grabbed the oversized earphones, pulling them clean off Prussia's head. He held them above his brother's reach for good measure, ignoring the music that started to blast from the laptop's speakers.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" asked Prussia. He gave his younger brother a harsh stare. He reached up to retrieve his headphones, but frowned to see Ludwig only hold them up higher.

"Those are _mine_." Gilbert stated angrily. Now the man stood up, meeting Ludwig at eye-level. "Who do you think you are, West? You can't just bust into my room and grab my things!"

"I have something I have to tell you." stated Germany. Although Prussia's closeness to his face made him uncomfortable, he didn't even step back.

"What's so important that you have to storm in and act like you own the place? I can't even listen to music anymore without you barking orders at me!" Prussia yelled in indignation.

Normally it was unlike Gilbert to raise his voice. However, Germany's rules had gotten out of hand lately. It was as if his younger brother was trying to outlaw everything that was fun.

"That is not _music_, first of all!" Ludwig argued.

"Yes it _is._ Metal has _way_ more musical value than that stupid aristocrat's piano pushing!" Gilbert shouted in retaliation.

He made a quick reach for his displaced headphones, managing to grab the left side. Ludwig still had quite a firm grip on the right side though. It was a stalemate. If either one of the brothers moved in this tug of war, it would probably end with Gilbert's prized earphones snapped like a twig.

Prussia had no choice but to back down from the little dispute. He was still very displeased with his younger brother's actions though. Gilbert scowled as he met Ludwig's gaze. "What do you want to tell me?" he asked.

"I'm going away to a world conference. Of course, you know this because I've circled the date on our calendar." Ludwig began.

"So what?" replied Gilbert. "I can read a calendar. And I can handle myself when you're away."

"This isn't about you just handling yourself, East! There are other things you have to do! You can't just spend all your time in your own little world!" shouted Germany.

"What are you talking about?!" Prussia yelled in retort. "If I just spent my time in my 'own little world', then you wouldn't come home to see a clean house, would you?"

"Gilbert, please." Germany breathed in a deep sigh. He did his best to keep calm. Taking the argument even further would not allow him to say what he needed to. He softened his tone, just to ease the tension that was already building up between them. "Promise me you'll watch over Greece for me. He's still not in the condition to be left alone."

Very quickly, the subject was changed to something far more serious. Recently, the German siblings had taken Greece into their home. His land's debts left him very sick and feverish. On his good days, the Grecian could spend only a few hours out of his bed just to get some fresh air outside. On most other days though, Heracles was too ill to even think. There were times he remained bedridden for two to three days on end. Until the nations' bosses worked out the situation in the Euro, very little would change.

"Don't worry, I can handle taking care of Heracles." said Prussia casually. By now, his temper settled somewhat.

"That's all I wanted to hear." replied Germany. He showed his brother a small, contented smile. He handed Prussia back his headphones without another word about them.

"You know that I'm the best caretaker in the world." Prussia boasted as he winked at his younger brother. He put a friendly arm around Germany's shoulders. "I raised you to be so responsible and compassionate. Why else would you be so concerned about another nation's well-being?"

Ludwig wanted to shove him off, but he couldn't bring himself to. He hid his face from Gilbert, his cheeks red from a small blush. "I should be going." he said. "I've briefed you, so you know your duties."

"Just admit the truth, little brother. You've trusted me since you were a little kid! It's only natural you'd leave Greece and even your oversized house to me." Gilbert stated confidently. He leaned closer to his younger brother, grinning widely from ear to ear.

This rather outward display of affection made Germany uncomfortable enough to finally shove his elder brother back a step. "Don't talk about our childhood! It's in the past. Anyway, this arrangement is only for today. I don't plan on spending any longer at a conference." Ludwig answered quickly. "I shouldn't waste any more time. I don't want to miss my train." he added. "I'll be back before you know it, East. I don't want to hear about any funny business! I mean it."

"Yeah, yeah, I understand." Prussia told his brother. He waved casually. "I'll see you around, West." He told him.

"See you around." Germany said, giving an equally simple reply. He did an about face, before taking a few steps out of Gilbert's room. When he made his way down the hallway, it was almost as if he were marching.

Gilbert had come to the windowsill, looking down from the second floor at a taxi that waited at in front of his and Germany's house. He wasn't watching it for long. It only took a few minutes for his brother to step into the yellow car. It sped forward, looking smaller as it drove off into the distance. Now, everything had suddenly changed. Now, just in a few minutes' time, Prussia was alone once again.

When his brother departed from the house, Prussia felt his mood lift. He smiled widely. The man's red eyes lit up with a hint of excitement as he headed back to his trusty black laptop. He was free again. That was something that he could get used to. Without Germany here to tell him what to do, there wouldn't be any troublesome chores. No dusting, no sweeping, no dish washing, and definitely no washing the laundry. These were truly the best times of his life!

_"Now that West is gone for a little while, I can do whatever I want. Being alone really is too much fun!"_ he thought. Today would just be him and his blog. It was going to be nice. _"I know I promised to watch over Greece, but he's been getting better lately! I shouldn't have to do a lot."_

The light-haired man hummed a cheery tune as he sat cross legged in front of his computer. Prussia plugged in his headphones once more, without a care in the world. His fingers typed on the keyboard with ease as he continued the entry in his blog that was interrupted earlier. He didn't get much further. Gilbert had only typed a few more sentences before he noticed a little yellow chick fluttering next to him. Usually his birdie would fly onto his head and chirp along with his tunes, but something was off. Gilbird flew around his owner's head, circling and cheeping as if he were trying to get Prussia's attention.

"Huh? Hey, little bird, what's up?" asked Prussia. He held out his finger, but Gilbird refused to land on it. The little yellow bird furiously chirped at his master, flying in circles around him. As if he were trying to say "come this way!" Gilbird took off out of Prussia's room. He flew hastily down the end of the hallway, toward one of the guest bedrooms.

"Hey, Birdie! Wait up!" Prussia exclaimed. The light-haired man made a dash in pursuit of the hasty Gilbird. _"What's going on? He's acting strange!_" he thought.

Prussia's feet thumped against the wooden floor as he broke out into a run. He had no idea what Gilbird was getting so worked up about, but he felt the sudden urge to hurry. Following the trail of his feathered friend, Prussia stopped in front of one of the guest room doors. It was slightly ajar. He pushed the door all the way open quickly, rushing inside. Once Gilbert stepped into the guest room, he heard a low groan.

On the floor was Heracles Karpusi, the nation of Greece. He was lying on his side, curled up as if he were shying away from some great terror. His eyes were only half-open, and the Grecian's breaths were long and labored. Heracles's skin was pale, and beads of sweat dripped off his forehead. His gaze looked as if he were staring a far off into the distance. Greece didn't seem to notice that there was another person in his room.

Prussia ran to his side almost immediately. "Heracles!" he exclaimed. Prussia knelt beside the Grecian, taking him into his arms. "Greece, wake up!"

Heracles's eyes fluttered open. His vision was blurred at first, but a few blinks allowed him to focus on Prussia's face. He was surprised to see his normally carefree house mate wear such a worried expression. Heracles wondered why Gilbert looked so distressed.

"Ah, Prussia, is that you?" Greece asked with a soft voice that was barely a whisper. "Please don't look at me like that. I'm just very tired. I thought a nap would be nice." he added. His words had fallen into a flat monotone. Although his eyes were open, Heracles didn't seem aware of the fact that he had collapsed.

"Hey, don't take these things so lightly! There's no way you just decided to "take a nap" on the floor like that!" exclaimed Prussia. "You need to take it easy! You just got walking a few days ago!"

Gilbert lifted the Grecian up from the ground, as carefully as he could. He rested Heracles back on his bed making sure his head was against the assortment of neat, white pillows. Almost as quickly as he laid him onto his bed, Prussia took the thick, dark blue covers and pulled them up to Heracles's shoulders.

"Stay there. I'll be right back." Prussia stated.

Greece looked at Prussia, confused by the other man's actions. What was he doing? Was he really that worried about his condition? The Grecian wasn't sure if this was a dream that he was seeing in his feverish state, or if it were real. He blinked a few times. He tried to say something, but the words fell off his tongue. He never saw this serious, concerned side to Gilbert before.

Just before he went, Prussia gazed for just a moment at Gilbird, who had now perched himself up on Greece's dresser. Gilbert patted the bird on his head with his finger. "You stay here and keep him company, all right? I won't be long." Gilbird gave a single chirp in return.

After the brief understanding between him and his bird, Prussia headed out the door. He made his way down the hallway, going at a rapid speed. It was as if his own sense of urgency was driving him to move forward. Taking a left turn, he headed into one of the bathrooms. He opened up the contents of a medicine cabinet, starting to dig around for anything that might help Greece's condition.

_"Ah ha, here's what I'm looking for!"_ thought Prussia as he fished out a little white bottle. _"This stuff works wonders whenever West or I have a fever. Greece will need this as soon as possible!"_

With the little bottle in his hand, Prussia exited the bathroom and proceeded downstairs to the kitchen. He took a glass from the cupboard, filling it up with water from the faucet. From a cabinet, he took out a small blue rag. Prussia folded it neatly, dousing it in a little water from the sink. Now that that he gathered everything he needed, it was time to return to Greece's side.

Retracing his footsteps, Gilbert made his way back to Heracles's room. Prussia pushed the door open as quietly as he could, not to disturb Greece's rest. He knelt down at the nation's bedside, first offering the glass of water and two of the pills from the little white bottle.

"Here, these are for you. I know it won't make your recession disappear, but I know you'll feel better." said Prussia.

Greece was stunned, only for a moment at Gilbert's actions. However, there was little room for his surprise when Prussia offered things to help him. Although it was hard, Greece strained to sit up, digging his elbows into his bed and resting his back straight against his pillows. With a quick sip, Heracles downed the pills, and then set the drinking glass aside on his night stand. When he finished taking his medicine, the Grecian quickly sank back under his covers. He sincerely hoped Gilbert didn't ask him to sit up again. It had been hard to stay upright for just the few minutes he tried.

Heracles shut his eyes, expecting to just drift off to sleep in mere seconds' time. A cool, damp sensation on his forehead caused the Grecian's eyes to pop open. It had startled him. He let out a small gasp, but was relieved to see that it was only Prussia putting a cool cloth over him.

"Hey, don't worry! It's only me here, remember?" said Gilbert. He met Heracles's eyes with his own, still looking upon the Grecian with great concern. "So, are you hungry, Greece?" he asked him.

"Yeah, having something to eat sounds nice." muttered Greece.

One of Prussia's hands fell on the Grecian's shoulder. "I'll make you something then! No matter what my brother says, I am an _awesome_ cook."

"I know that." Greece answered, giving him a tiny grin. "Germany said you were. He also told me that you don't like to be in the kitchen because you hate cleaning up afterwards."

"Ah..." Prussia took a step back and shook his head. "My little brother is a bit too honest! I'll have to lecture him about that later." he joked. Germany really knew him too well.

"I'll be right back up with some soup!" Prussia continued, quickly changing the subject. "You just keep taking it easy."

Greece made a small nod in response to Gilbert's orders. _"It's not like I feel like doing much else but resting."_ he thought.

Standing back upright, Prussia once again turned around to exit Greece's room. He was down the hall and the flight of stairs in no time. He headed into the kitchen, opening up a cupboard that was underneath one of the countertops. Gilbert went through pots and pans until he found a fairly small one, placing it on top of a clean, white stove.

Moving up to the top cupboards, Gilbert found a small can of chicken noodle soup. Its label boasted that it also had carrots and celery. _"This will be great for him!"_ Prussia thought. _"Vegetables are great for recovery on and off the battlefield!"_

Satisfied with the choice he made, Gilbert opened the soup can by pulling back the large tab on top of it. Once the lid was off, he poured it into the small pan, and turned the stove's burner to a low flame. Prussia began to whistle as he stirred the soup with a small spoon. Normally, he grew bored from doing this kind of work. However, it was now a part of his duty, so Prussia had to do his best.

Soon enough, the food was steaming. Satisfied with its warmth, Gilbert turned off the stove. He poured the chicken noodle soup into a large, plastic bowl and placed it on a plate. Gripping the plate with both hands, Prussia carried it slowly and carefully up the stairs, toward where Greece was resting. He nudged the door open with his elbow. His steps inside were quiet as can be.

"It's all yours, Heracles." said Gilbert. He took a seat in a chair that he pulled aside from a desk that Heracles would read at sometimes, when his condition was better than normal. "You can sit up again, right? You have to!"

Heracles heard that familiar voice again. The Grecian had shut his eyes when Prussia left before. He really didn't expect that would be coming back so soon with his lunch. He never thought he would be asked to sit up again either.

"_What if I can't do that?"_ Heracles thought, his mind buzzing with doubts. His lips wanted to move. They wanted to refuse Prussia's orders completely, but Greece couldn't bring himself to utter that single sound of rejection. There was something about Gilbert that made him hard to refuse.

"I think I can sit up again," Greece said out loud, in contradiction to his own thoughts and doubts.

Although it was hard, Heracles managed to muster up enough strength to get upright. The Grecian reached his hands out and took the bowl from Prussia's grip. He could at least hold the spoon, which was better than most days. Very slowly, he ate his midday meal, bite by bite. Heracles hardly said anything when he was eating, even when he was well off. He would have considered speaking to be bad manners. It shouldn't have been any surprise that he kept to himself in this condition.

_"I wonder if he's bored of watching over me. Prussia is always so energetic. He must have things he wants to do more." _Greece thought.

"Is there anything else you need?" asked Gilbert.

Greece shook his head. "No, I'm fine right now. Thanks for making me something to eat though." He replied in a weary voice. With a few more bites he finished his soup, and then set his bowl aside on his night stand. Although his illness left him exhausted, Greece still showed a tiny grin of gratitude. "I should really be taking another nap now."

"Huh? Even after I fed you, you're still going to soar off to dreamland?" Prussia asked him. He crossed his arms, shaking his head. "You've had plenty of bed rest! You have to stay active too! You'll forget how to walk if you don't try."

"I want just ten minutes, Prussia. Please?" Greece responded. He wasn't thrilled about the idea of having to get up. Heracles knew he would just collapse again.

"No way!" Prussia exclaimed. "I've given you a nice cold rag and some medicine for your fever! I've fed you to keep your strength up! Now, you're going to do me a favor and show me you won't be crawling when you get over this recession! You owe it to me." The light haired man demanded. His stern look and his sharp tone suggested that there was little to no room for compromise.

Just as Prussia finished his lecture that was filled with good intentions and tough love, the sound of a soft, low snore got his attention. All the clamoring in the world did not persuade Greece to stay awake. He already dozed off! This was unacceptable in Prussia's eyes. Gilbert was furious. He was almost tempted to grab Heracles's shoulders and shake him awake.

But as Prussia drew closer, he got a better look at Greece's face. A little color had returned to the Grecian's cheeks. His breaths drew in and out a lot more easily. His eyes were still shut, but this time, it looked different. It looked as if he were at peace. Gilbert couldn't stay mad at Heracles for falling asleep on him. Maybe he did need just a little nap.

"Ha. Fine, you win! You've got ten minutes, and I'll be keeping track of every second." he stated out loud. Gilbert took the empty dishes off Heracles's night stand and departed out the door of his house mate's bedroom.

Normally, Gilbert grimaced and complained at the thought of cleaning. It reminded him of a part of his past that he wasn't really proud of. His mind started to drift. Gilbert thought back to the time when he was forced to clean at Russia's place for little to no pay. It was back before he started living in Germany's house again; before he had a choice.

_"This isn't the same! Stop thinking about what happened back then and focus on the here and now!_" Gilbert urged himself. _"You have a duty, Gilbert. Keep focused and make sure that Greece makes it out of this! He needs you now, more than ever! Being stuck in the past isn't awesome at all when people are counting on you in the present!_"

He was being counted on. Just the mere thought of that made Gilbert strong enough to shake away the unpleasant memories of his service to Russia. His task now was a lot different than his past. He had to keep in mind that it was his choice this time. Gilbert turned on the water, and filled the sink with soap after using the drain plug. He wiped up the bowl, spoon, and a glass of water with and old white dish rag that had seen better days.

The dishes glistened, shining like brand new when Prussia was finished wiping them clean. Satisfied to see his own reflection in them, Prussia put the bowl, the spoon, and the drinking glass the dish strainer. His eyes traveled to the clock. Tick, tock, tick, tock, the second hand lazily slid across the clock face. Gilbert wondered if Ludwig had come out of his world conference yet. Even if he did, would probably take him at least another half hour to get home.

_"I guess it's time to go back to Greece's room."_ Prussia thought as he shrugged. He had come to accept that fact that he would be spending the better part of his day there. _"What else would I be doing if Heracles wasn't staying with us? I would just be writing on my blog, which is amazing, but healing another nation in need is even more amazing!" _he boasted in his mind.

The light haired man made his way back to where Heracles rested. His steps were slow and deliberate, for there was no need to rush. Nothing was urgent. Greece would probably still be asleep once he made it back to his room. Curious on how much time had passed; Prussia glanced at his wrist watch. Only five minutes had gone by.

_"He still has another five to rest." _thought Prussia. Then, he planned on getting Greece up to walk again.

* * *

Back in his room, Heracles was in fact asleep. Just five minutes of nap time had taken him deep within a dreamland. In his vision, the Grecian stood in his Athens home, looking over the beautiful scenery of the ancient city. The clear, blue skies, the fresh aroma of the flowers, and the roars of the seas beside him were all too much. He truly missed them all. Returning home in a dream felt so real, even if it was all an illusion.

Just as he was taking in the sights and sounds of his beloved homeland, Greece felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked to see a tall man dressed in a formal, black tuxedo. The man had a solemn look upon his face. Greece didn't understand. Who was this person? What was he trying to tell him?

The nicely dressed man shook his head. There was no need for words. He handed Greece a letter that had the official symbol of the European Union. There was no need to read the whole thing. The neatly penned, ornate words at the very bottom caught Heracles Karpusi's attention well enough.

**"As of this day, January 16th, 2013, The Hellenic Republic is officially dissolved."**

"No..." he muttered. His fingers trembled as he stared upon the sentence at the end of the document. His eyes began to pool with tears. "I...I've lived for such a long time. I never imagined this would happen to me..."

Heracles's voice began to crack. He tried to keep it together. He tried to stay strong in the face of his harsh fate, but he could not keep his composure. "N...No. I must not..."

_"I must not cry." _he thought to himself.

Two tears escaped from his eyes though, and that was all it took. In mere minutes, Greece's fragile grip on his emotions slipped. The letter fell from his hands as Heracles covered his face. The Grecian's legs quivered until they gave way, sending him tumbling onto his knees. Kneeling in the middle of his room, the place where he once felt comfortable and safe, Heracles buried his face into his hands and wept.

_"I can't believe it has to end like this..." _he thought. _"Oh, Japan, Germany, Prussia... you worked so hard to help me, but I'm still going to disappear. I'm so sorry. This is goodbye..."_

* * *

"No!" Greece shouted. He sprang up from his pillow, a cold sweat dripping off his forehead.

The tears were streaming from his eyes in the waking world, as they had in his dream. The Grecian began to suck in long, hard breaths. Heracles gripped the blankets in both his hands, making two tight fists. He tried not to make a sound as the tears streamed from his eyes, but he couldn't hold it in for long. Heracles started to sniffle.

_"Is that going to be my fate? After everything that my friends have done for me, am I going to end up losing my name and my land as a nation?"" _ Heracles thought. He attempted to wipe his watering eyes with his blanket, but the tears wouldn't stop.

"Heracles, what's wrong?" A voice shouted from the hallway. The other voice startled him, causing Greece to let out a gasp.

Prussia rushed into Greece's room almost as soon as he heard the other nation's cries. "Are you hurt? Did your fever get worse again?" he asked quickly. One of his hands fell on Heracles's shoulder, while he placed the other on his forehead.

"Prussia..." Heracles wanted to look up at him, but he couldn't. He didn't want to look up at Gilbert's eyes when he was like this. He tried to hide his face. Parts of the Grecian's disheveled brown hair hung over his face, hiding it from view.

"Prussia, I had a very bad nightmare." Greece began. He still sniffled as he spoke. "I was... dissolved. I wasn't a nation anymore! If that happened, I would disappear and fade from everyone's memories, just like the ancients!" he cried.

"Hey, stop it!" Prussia shouted. He brushed the matted, tear-stained brown hair out of Heracles's face, tucking the messy locks behind his ears. "Look at me, Greece. Am I still alive?"

Heracles nodded very slowly. It was the only answer he could give, as he continued to sniffle. He didn't even flinch when Prussia brushed the bangs out of his face.

"I've lost my nation status, and it wasn't the end for me! I'm not going to fade away anytime soon!" exclaimed Prussia.

"It's different for you." Heracles muttered. He drew away from Prussia, but still kept his eyes trained on him. "You have a brother who saved your life! As far as I know, I'm an only child!"

Whether or not Greece intended it, he struck a chord. Prussia's eyebrows arched. He looked far more serious, maybe even angry.

"West wasn't the only one that saved me. People still remember and follow Prussian virtues too. That's how I'm still here." Gilbert stated.

When he spoke, his voice sounded deeper. It took on a severe, sharp edge. He would not stand for anyone suggesting that Germany was the only one who kept him here. Gilbert wanted to think that he was still here because of his own efforts.

Heracles shied away further from the former Germanic nation. He didn't intend to upset him, but Greece was merely speaking his mind. "I know you're still alive because your people still remember you, but... I don't want to be dissolved." responded Heracles. "A lot of my old lore mentions prophecies coming in dreams. What if I'm seeing the future, Prussia?"

"West and I are doing our best to take care of you! Do you really think we're going to let that happen?" Prussia asked him quickly. He drew in closer now, resting both hands over Greece's shoulders. "It was just a bad dream. It's not some vision of the future! Your old lore was nothing but a bunch of stories. To make your real future, you have to work hard and even take risks. There is _nothing_ that is already decided for us."

"I wouldn't have to be here with you and Ludwig if I _could_ work hard or take risks, Gilbert!" shouted Heracles. He had just enough strength to shove Gilbert off his shoulders. "My fate is in others' hands now! How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Have a little faith in us!" exclaimed Prussia. "There's no way we can fix everything overnight, but we're not going to give up!"

"Why wouldn't you give up on a lost cause?" asked Greece.

Prussia shook his head. He took a step backwards and crossed his arms, most displeased in what he was hearing. "It's only a lost cause if _you've_ given up. Have you really thrown in the towel this early? I've faced many battles, two _World Wars_, and I even lost my own nationhood! Did that stop me?"

"Maybe it didn't stop _you_, Gilbert. Not everyone can be like you though." Heracles answered meekly.

The Grecian drew further away from his colleague. The ailing nation tucked his hands under his knees, leaning his head forward. Right now, Greece just wanted Prussia to go away. Although he knew the other man's intentions were pure, he could not completely believe in him. There wasn't anything Prussia could say that could ease Greece's mind. Just like his tragic heroes, Heracles saw many visions in his lifetime. They all came true. This was probably no different.

"Maybe you're right. Not everyone _can_ be like me, Greece." answered Prussia. By now his voice shared his own sharp convictions. He took a seat next to Heracles on his bed, and wrapped an arm around the Grecian's shoulders. "You can't give up though. You have to keep fighting in your own way! If you don't fight for your future, then who will?"

Heracles looked up as soon as he felt the Prussian's arm go around his back. He could feel nothing but sincerity coming from him as he spoke. There were no tricks or lies in Gilbert's speech.

"_He really wants me to get better, but I'm so afraid it won't happen." _Heracles thought nervously. The Grecian was unsure how to answer that question. _"If I don't fight for my future… then who will? I don't know."_

"Prussia, I..." Heracles briefly hesitated to speak. He let his quivering hands slide out from underneath his knees. He loosely wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck, leaning his head against the Prussian's shoulder. "Gilbert... I know I have to fight to keep what I have left. I want to believe everything will work out, but I don't know if it will. I usually never worry about these things, but now it's so serious. I don't want to disappear. I don't want to leave everyone behind."

Gilbert was surprised to feel the Grecian's embrace. He froze for a moment, before he gently returned Heracles's hug. Out of just his own instinct, he rubbed the Grecian's back in an attempt to comfort him. It reminded him of the times when Ludwig was still small, and he would be crying from seeing a particularly bad nightmare. Sometimes all Gilbert could do was hold him, and let him lean on his shoulder.

"You're going to be alright, Greece." said Prussia. "I promise."

"You think so?" asked Greece. He lingered in Gilbert's embrace. It was nice to feel the warmth that wasn't from his feverish condition.

"I know it." answered Prussia. "You have a lot of people who care about you. Japan hasn't stopped leaving well wishes for you ever since you ended up living with me and West. I think my little brother has worried over you too, but that's not very surprising. He's really just a softy deep down under his tough guy act."

"Oh, is that so?" asked Greece. He couldn't think of much else to say. All of that was news to him. Although he was touched that others were concerned for him, Heracles felt responsible for their worry. _"I've even worried Germany. All this time I've been here, I thought he was angry with me for causing the EU so much trouble."_

Prussia gave Greece one final pat on the back before he took a step back from him. He took a tissue from a box that was resting on Heracles's end table, handing it off to him. Shortly after, Prussia pulled a chair aside, just to sit close to Greece while still giving him his space. For now, it was all he could do.

Heracles took the tissue without a word, beginning to wipe his eyes. Some of his tears still lingered, but with a few dabs from the tissue, his eyes were dry. Although Prussia's kindness was new and even strange to him, he welcomed it. Greece wanted to hold onto the hope of becoming prosperous again because of Gilbert's kindness.

"I have to thank you, Prussia. I didn't think you'd be here for me. You never had to be." he said. As he spoke, Greece dried his eyes with the tissue and wiped off the snot off his nose. He wished he hadn't lost control of his emotions. It was embarrassing enough to live in another nation's house, and now he had worn his heart out on his sleeve.

"You don't have to thank me!" exclaimed Prussia, shaking his head. "Even if I don't have to be here, it's my choice to stay."

"What are you saying?" asked Greece. "I don't know why you're doing all of this for me. It's because Germany ordered you to do it, right?"

"Huh?" Prussia gave Greece one of his most puzzled stares. He folded his arms across the back of his chair and gave the Grecian a very displeased frown. "I don't know what you're talking about! West is younger than me. I never follow any of his orders. I live by my own rules. I'm choosing to stay here for my own reasons." he explained.

"What reasons are those?" Greece asked.

Heracles didn't seem to want to let the subject go. He would not be satisfied until he knew the reason behind Prussia's seemingly random acts of kindness. To the Grecian, it really seemed unlike him to be compassionate to other nations. Prussia was such a ruthless soldier in his heyday. His appetite for fighting seemed next to none, and many legends were spun from Gilbert Beilschmidt's battles. Now there was something different about him. It was almost as if Prussia were showing compassion that few knew he had.

"Look, I'm just here because it's the right thing to do!" Prussia responded. "I would even tend to that stupid aristocrat, granted I get a few times to point and laugh in his face."

"Most people don't do favors just because it was the 'right thing to do' though." Greece told him softly. "And us nations always want something in return, just like our people. I don't know how I could repay you and Germany for everything you've done for me."

Prussia let out a small laugh, rising up from his chair to slap Greece on the back. "Don't worry about what you're going to give in return!" he exclaimed. "You can pay me back when you make it big! How does that sound?"

"Do you think I'll make it big again?" Greece wondered out loud. T here was a time he prospered. Those days seemed long-forgotten though, in the face of his most recent crisis. For a while, just the idea seemed ridiculous. Any other time, he would have brushed it off. The Grecian would have wanted to take a nap and just forget about waking up for a while. Lately, it hadn't been worth it.

"Why is there any doubt? Now that _I'm_ here, you'll become more amazing than ever!" Gilbert answered. He pointed at himself with his thumb, flashing a smile. "You'll never be as awesome as me, but you'll come close."

Greece chuckled a little, his spirits lifted by Gilbert's optimism. "Even coming close is good enough for me. As long as I have a place for me and my cats, I'll be happy."

Greece intended to say more, but a yawn escaped from him. He drew in the air for a long while, and very slowly exhaled. He blinked his eyes, trying to stay awake and keep his gaze trained upon Prussia. It was becoming more difficult by the minute. A wave of tiredness had washed over him.

"I'm very sorry, Gilbert." Heracles said. His apology seemed to come out of nowhere until the nation uttered his next sentence. "I don't think I'll be doing any walking today. I know you only wanted me to rest for ten minutes, but I-"

Prussia tilted his head to the side when Greece brought it up. Gilbert sat back in his chair, relaxing as he continued his conversation. "Do you really think that I would force you to do that?" he asked him.

"It was your idea." Greece answered him plainly.

"And so it was." Prussia told him. The light haired man put a hand under his chin, as if he were contemplating. "I only wanted you to get up if you were well-rested though! I could let you slide if you drift off and actually regain your strength this time!"

"Ah, I could drift off." Greece told him hopefully. "Yes, I could just shut my eyes, maybe."

Heracles certainly tried to close his eyes and forget what just happened. Something in the back of the Grecian's mind nagged him though. Although the words didn't even form in his head, there was a thought deep within him that stopped him from shutting his eyes completely. It was more of a feeling. If he were to close his eyes again, he might see another nightmare. Only Prussia's encouragement saved him. What if Gilbert stepped out of the room, or he grew bored of watching over him? These and a million other thoughts clustered up in Greece's mind. In the end, he did lay back into his pillow, but his eyes were wide open.

"Do you sleep with your eyes open, Greece?" Prussia wondered. His question sounded genuinely curious, and innocent enough.

"I'm not sure about that. They might be open when I sleep, and they might be closed." Greece answered him, lazily staring off to another side of the room. He tried to fix his eyes on a scenic painting, featuring a crisp blue waterfall pouring into a rippling lake. He tried to do anything but look into Gilbert's eyes. He could probably tell if Greece were lying.

"You're not asleep yet if you could answer me." Prussia told him flatly.

"I just need it to be quiet." Greece answered him quickly.

Prussia wasn't sure what to make of Greece's quick answers. It was almost as if Heracles were trying to dismiss him. The light-haired man scowled. At this rate, things were not going to improve for him at all. Gilbert had to think. How could he get Heracles to rest when he was so reluctant to? He couldn't blame Greece for wanting to stay up after such a bad nightmare. Without rest, he would never be able to brave his own recession. Gilbert contemplated, but he couldn't find a solution to this problem.

It was then that Gilbert realized that he was thinking too hard. Of course! There was a simple solution to all of this. The Prussian once again folded his arms across the top of the chair he sat in by Greece's side. At first, he started to hum a melody. He thought just the sound of his own humming was of course, soothing enough. For a moment, Prussia even shut his eyes. He escaped in the tune of his own melody. After just a few seconds, he caught himself. Gilbert quickly opened his eyes when he realized that he should be more attentive to the world around him.

Greece only met Prussia with a stare. It was a puzzled, curious, and even clueless stare. He wasn't sure why Gilbert was humming. It didn't sound like something he would do. The light-haired man always boasted about his own fierceness, and how he would once again sweep Europe and take the world by storm like he did in the old days.

"What are you doing, Prussia?" asked Heracles.

"Huh?" It was only then that Prussia realized that the music in his mind had actually escaped. For a while he thought his humming was his imagination. "Oh! Well, music always makes it easier for me to sleep, Greece! I thought it would do the same for you. I guess just hearing my hum isn't enough though, is it?"

"That's a nice thing for you to do, but I'm sure that..." Greece stifled a yawn, and was only able to hide it behind his hand. "I'm not sleepy after all." he said.

_"Humming is never enough."_ Prussia thought. _"A lullaby always sounds better when it's sung by someone."_

Gilbert hadn't sung that much, at least not to other people. His singing voice was actually one of the former nation's best kept secrets. But Greece would probably never tell anyone. He might even think that it was some kind of dream. He wouldn't say a word to the others once he finally left here.

Without any further thought, the hums became words. The words strung together into a soft, simple and relaxing melody. Heracles's almost felt the same way he did when his mother would sing him a song before bed. Hearing Prussia's melody took him back to the times when he heard her voice, and how it always eased away all his troubles. It made the Grecian want to get lost in the music, to be taken to another place that was far away from where he was. All of the sudden, shutting his eyes didn't seem like such a bad idea.

Very slowly and surely, the Greece's eyelids began to shut. A calm, tranquil sort of darkness set over him, as he let himself drift off to the words of Prussia's lullaby. Although Prussia was singing in his native language and Greece could not understand him, he was still brought at ease by the calming music. In only a few seconds time, Heracles finally shut his eyes completely. He rested his head back-first against his pillows. A small smile even crept across his face. Prussia guessed that if he dreamed again, it might be of something pleasant.

_"My work here is done, for the most part!"_ Gilbert thought to himself proudly. _"I was worried that he wouldn't go back to sleep again after seeing that nightmare, but now he's out cold like nothing happened!"__  
_  
Now that Greece was asleep, Prussia was tempted to step out of his room. He really wanted to get some fresh air! Gilbert took a few minutes to stretch, catching a glimpse of his sleeping house mate. A tiny part of the Prussian's conscience made him wonder if it was really fine to leave Heracles alone to rest. What if he had another nightmare and woke up all by himself? Gilbert didn't want that to happen!

_"I can't believe it. I'm really going to stay! Maybe I'm going as soft as West is."_ Prussia thought with dismay. Out of his own choice though, Gilbert did what he promised. Gilbert returned to his chair when his stretches were over. He was prepared to remain here for the rest of the night. Not only was it the right thing to do, but maybe those other schmucks would do the same for him.

_"I can handle just a little more of this watch. I'm not the least bit sleepy!"_ Gilbert thought in his mind. Just as he told himself that, the light-haired man's head began to nod forward. _"Keep yourself awake, Gilbert! At least be up when West comes home!"__  
_  
But he couldn't fight his own tiredness anymore. With just one more nod of his head, Prussia too, was in dreamland. He had no idea when Germany would walk through the door, finally coming home from his very long meeting. Gilbert was oblivious to the passing of time though. He had already fallen asleep in his chair.

* * *

By the time Germany stepped through the door, the dark skies had long set on the streets of Berlin. The sky was dotted with thousands of stars, each of them twinkling with their own special little brand of brilliance. Although many street lights lit up the place where Germany called his "home", he was still able to look above and relish in the sky's beauty. It had been a long night at the conference. Just the idea of going back to his own home instead of staying at a hotel was one of the simple pleasures in Ludwig's life.

Taking the key out from his pocket, Ludwig turned it into the doorknob and let himself inside.

"I'm home!" Germany exclaimed.

Much to his surprise, nobody answered Ludwig. Usually at least Gilbert was up at this hour, usually chuckling over some late-night comedy or typing away on his blog. The living room lights weren't even on though. Germany had to flip a lamp switch just so he could see ahead. A few clicking sounds on the floor alerted Germany of the presence of one of his dogs. Out from the darkness, Blackie emerged. The German Shepherd affectionately rubbed his head against his owner's hand, and then proceeded to lick Germany's fingers.

"Blackie, it's good to see you too." Germany told him, patting his faithful pet on the top of his head. "I wonder what you're doing up by yourself."

The German Shepherd tilted his head. He didn't quite understand what his master was trying to tell him. The dog's tail wagged back and forth. Blackie was much too excited about Germany's return to try and make sense of what he was saying. He felt Ludwig's hand pat him between the ears one more time.

It was at that moment that Germany wondered if everyone in the house was really asleep. Gilbert was known for being up until all hours of the night and even the morning. Greece on the other hand, had been known to get almost no sleep at all in his condition. What if something happened? That must be the reason for this strange quietness. Turning attention away from his dog and gazing upward at the staircase, Ludwig knew that there was only one way he could find out what was going on.

_"I wonder what I will find when I go up there. Gilbert's probably still typing away on that infernal laptop of his again! And what's even worse, is he probably convinced Heracles to take part in his bad habits."_ Ludwig thought in disdain as he ascended the staircase. Although he had left Greece in his brother's care, his mind was nagging at him for his earlier decision. Had he made the wrong choice?

_"If East didn't at least check on Greece, then -"_ Germany probably would have imagined a lot of terrible things to finish his sentence, had Gilbert proved to be unreliable because of his hobbies. When he slowly opened the door to Greece's room though, all of Ludwig's thoughts, negative or otherwise completely stopped.

Germany could not believe his eyes. Here, in Greece's guest room, was Prussia. He sat upright in his chair, but it was obvious that he wasn't awake. Gilbert didn't return a smile, a laugh or even a simple 'hello'. He just remained sitting up in his chair, with his little friend Gilbird on top of his head.

_"What is he even thinking? There's no way a position like that could be comfortable."_ Germany muttered. The nation shook his head. _"Just what am I going to do with him? He really did look after Heracles the best he could. I never would have imagined him to be the type who would fall asleep at another person's bedside though."_

"Hey, Gilbert! If you can hear me, don't let this go to your head. I might actually congratulate you in the morning for a job well done." Ludwig told his brother out loud. "I need my rest though, so I can't stay here all night."

"Good night, West." Prussia answered quietly.

"You were awake the whole time?" Germany asked him.

The sound of his elder brother's snoring was the answer. Germany was feeling that familiar itch to scowl, but he decided against it. If Gilbert really sleep-talked, then let him do it. Life was too short, and this night was too short for him to feel like arguing. In the end, Ludwig lifted his hand to give Gilbert a small gesture of a wave.

"Good night, East." he finally replied. And with those words, he stepped out of Greece's guest room.

Before he could think about tucking himself under his own covers, Germany felt like there was one more thing he could do. He headed into his own room, finding a spare pillow and blanket within his very well-organized walk-in closet. They were black - a color that Gilbert must have picked out on one of those odd days when he stopped being a shut-in and actually went shopping with him.

_"These should at least help him feel comfortable, even in that position."_ thought Germany, as he carried the neatly folded extra bedding back to where Prussia lay asleep in the chair.

Just as expected, Prussia's eyes didn't open up a wink. It was rather creepy for people who didn't know him very well, but Germany was used to this and many more of Gilbert's quirks. Very gently, Germany covered up his elder brother with the blanket, and he slipped the pillow behind his head. For just a moment, he took a good look at his elder brother. It was odd to see him sleeping. With his eyes shut, he looked almost peaceful. It was a direct contradiction to the Prussia that Germany knew, but he took in this sight as a rare and positive one.

"Hey, West..." Prussia said.

"What is it?" Germany answered. It was probably more sleep talk again, but he still replied.

"Thanks," muttered Prussia.

"You're welcome." replied Germany.

With his final words to his brother, Germany gave a tiny smile and he stepped outside the room. He made his way down the hallway into his own bedroom, where he picked out some sleepwear to change into. Once he slipped on his light blue night shirt and matching pants, Germany went right under his covers. Ludwig almost instantly drifted off when his eyes shut. When he woke up again, it would become a new day.

* * *

The next morning came too quickly. The sun rose above the horizon, peeking in between the dark blue curtains that were draped across the windows. The little rays touched Greece's face. He responded with a slight groan, shielding his eyes. With a lot less effort than he normally gave, the nation managed to sit up. Once he propped himself up, he saw something that was particularly out of place.

_"I can't believe it..."_ Heracles thought when he looked to the right.

Just beside him was Gilbert. By now, the former nation of Prussia was deep into his sleep. He lay in the chair that he used to sit by Greece's side, with his arms crossed and his back straight upward. If his eyes weren't closed, he wouldn't even look like he was asleep. Gilbert still looked alert, as if he were still awake.

"Prussia?" Greece said out loud. He reached out, barely able to touch his light-haired house mate on the shoulder. "You should wake up now. The sun is up."

Prussia stirred awake as soon as he felt a touch on his shoulder. He flinched slightly, merely startled by Greece's sudden contact with him. The black blanket Germany retrieved from the storage closet earlier fell off him, and his pillow dropped from the back of his chair when Gilbert moved. His startled look did not last long though. Prussia's expression quickly turned into a tiny grin.

"You look like you're in better shape, Heracles!" exclaimed Gilbert. "Did you rest well?"

"Oh, yes. I did rest well, Gilbert," replied Heracles. The Grecian let out another yawn, and he stretched out his arms. After a few seconds he set them down on his lap.

"That's good." answered Gilbert. He gave one of his cocky smiles toward the other European and patted him on the top of his head. "I knew that my awesome presence was enough to chase away all your nightmares!" he continued excitedly.

Heracles blinked when Prussia put his hand on top of his head. Greece looked upon Prussia as if he were studying the man's expression. "Did you really stay there the whole night?" he asked.

Prussia proceeded to mess up the Grecian's hair, taking his hand off his head. "Of course I stayed!" exclaimed Gilbert.

"Sleeping in that chair doesn't look comfortable." said Greece. "But thank you for staying by me. I had some good dreams last night, but I don't remember them all."

"Ah, don't mention it, Greece." said Prussia.

"I really don't know how I can repay you for everything. You know I don't have much to offer." said Greece. His gaze traveled downward, as his voice took on a saddened tone.

"I told you not to worry about repaying me!" exclaimed Prussia. "Don't you remember what I said before? You can think about that when you're strong again! You'll be in all the papers and plastered all over the internet as an amazing comeback story! Just you wait and see."

_"Can I really make such a strong comeback?" _thought Greece. It wasn't easy to think that he could be as determined and upbeat as Prussia was. _"Maybe I can. Gilbert told me that I have to fight in my own way."_

"Hey, Greece! Don't give me the silent treatment so early in the morning!" exclaimed Gilbert, seeing that Heracles was lost in thought. "Lighten that face up." he continued, patting Heracles on the back. "It's a beautiful day."

"It really is." replied Greece. He was able to look out the window, enough to catch a glimpse of the scene outside.

The sky was a clear, cloudless blue. The wind was blowing in a soft, gentle breeze, causing the trees to sway lazily about the neighborhood. There were a few children outside, laughing and giggling as they played tag on the sidewalk. Even the low hum of a small red car going by on the street was more pleasant than silence. Greece wanted to get closer to the sounds of another bustling day. He shoved the covers off. The nation hesitantly put each of his feet on the floor, at first opposing the idea of standing up in the first place.

_"What am I doing? There's no way I can really stand up and even take a look outside, right?"_ he thought. For a while, he was stuck in the same position, sitting on the edge of his bed with his feet on the floor and his gaze fixed outward. The desire to move was there, but his fear kept him back.

"What's the matter?" asked Gilbert. He could pick up on the Grecian's hesitation right away. "Don't be afraid to look out at it! It's another awesome day in our world, right? I think you've rested enough to stand."

"It's probably lovely." answered Greece. "I just don't want to fall again, Prussia. It might trouble you if I do."

"You won't fall." replied Prussia. "And if you do, it's not like I'll let you meet the floor. Come on! Get up and take a look at it."

The light-haired man held out his hand. He still kept that same bright, optimistic grin that Greece saw many times before. The expression hardly seemed to leave Gilbert's face, from what Heracles noticed. From his kind words to his cheery expression it was really hard to say no to Prussia. With a simple nod, Greece decided to agree with him. He made a promise to the one who had helped him, although Heracles never asked for it. Mustering his strength, the Grecian rose up from the edge of the bed. He stood up straight, tall, and proud, like he used to when he was once a prosperous nation.

Greece didn't stop at standing. He was going to prove to Prussia that he hadn't forgotten how to walk either. Although it was a slow and deliberate walk, he made his way toward the window. How hard could it be? He just had to put one foot in front of the other. Left and right, Greece's steps alternated, until he reached the windowsill. Heracles rested his arms on top of it, gazing out as far as he could see from his room on the second story.

"You were definitely right, Prussia. This is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen." said Greece. Although it was only small, Heracles managed to smile as well.

"See? I told you it was worth a try." Prussia answered him.

Their time to enjoy the scenery outside was short-lived. Just as Heracles and Gilbert were taking in the sights of another great morning, they heard the shout of a familiar voice. "Gilbert! Heracles! Breakfast is ready!"

_"It's already made for us?"_ thought Prussia. The man snickered a bit. It was just like his brother to prepare a big breakfast for another day ahead of them. "We're coming, West!" exclaimed Prussia in response to Germany.

"I guess we have to get going." Heracles muttered. He took a couple of steps back from the windowsill, turning to face his door. Could he make it out, or would he have to ask Germany to bring him up his meal? He took one look at the door, and another look back at Prussia, who was already sprinting ahead of him.

"What are you standing around for? Come on!" Prussia encouraged him, beckoning the Grecian forward with one of his hands. "We can't let West's home cooking go to waste, right?"

Greece simply shook his head. "Of course not." he simply answered.

Never losing the smile that he gained from looking upon this new, bright day, Heracles kept on walking. It was a slow, careful pace, and the Grecian was being cautious with every one of his steps. He was going though. To him, that was a small miracle.

_"I don't think I would be able to do this if it weren't for your help, Gilbert."_ he thought as he trailed behind Prussia. _"Thank you..."_

As the two made their way to the staircase, Germany was right there at the top of it to greet them. Ludwig gave the two a brief wave. He was surprised to see Heracles's smile along with his brother's usual cheery expression. Germany managed to crack a tiny grin in return. The good spirits were contagious.

"Good morning, you two. You both look like you've slept well." Ludwig said as the three of them made their way down the stairs.

"Of course we've slept well, West!" exclaimed Prussia. "And I upheld my responsibility." he added.

"It is true." said Heracles. "He never left my side, Germany."

"Is that so?" asked Germany. He cast a stare at Prussia, who only gave his brother a confident nod.

"So, what's for breakfast, huh?" asked Prussia, as the trio made their last step onto their home's first floor.

"The usual!" exclaimed Germany. "We have our eggs, our ham, and of course, the fruit. I thought giving Greece a little extra fruit might help with his recovery."

"It sounds very nice." Greece told him. "Giving me extra was very thoughtful of you, Germany."

"You don't have to thank me. A big breakfast like this is normal here." answered Germany as he led the group of three to the dining room table.

The three of them took their seats. Naturally, Germany was at the head of the table, while Gilbert took a seat by his right and Greece to his left. As soon as Ludwig said "Guten Appetit," they dug in almost instantly. Greece stared at the soft-boiled eggs on his plate for a few moments, poking them with his fork. When he saw his hosts enjoying them, he couldn't help but sample a taste for himself.

"So, Heracles, after we eat my dearest little brother's delicious meal, we're going to have another day ahead of us! Are you ready for it?" asked Prussia.

"Of course." answered Greece. He grinned joyfully before he started to cut a piece off his ham. "I think today is going to be great."

"Something seems to have changed about you, Heracles. I'm not sure what it is, but it seems to be a good thing." said Germany. He nodded at the Grecian, and then toward his brother. "It might be very slow, but you're on the road to recovery. As long as you put our faith in us, we will not stop working until you're healthy again."

"I know, Germany." said Greece. He reached over to his cup, briefly taking a sip of his orange juice. "Someone important told me that I should keep fighting in my own way. So I will. I won't give up. I know I'll go back home again someday."

"And you know what, Heracles?" said Prussia. "I'll be right there when you get back home. We both will. I might even ask you for a tour!"

"I would like that, Prussia." Greece said, nodding toward the light-haired man. "We'll make it a promise."

"Right, it's a promise!" Prussia exclaimed happily.

It was going to be another normal day for Gilbert Bielschmidt. His brother was home, meaning he would probably be stuck doing chores like cleaning or taking the dogs for a walk. Some time in this new day though, he knew he would be happy. There was something to look forward to. Prussia knew that with his younger brother's sound advice, and his own optimism, he would see the promised day that Greece went back to Athens to prosper once again.

**~Fin**


End file.
